


On Compliments

by ahin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, PWP maybe, Romance, here have some of Alec's insecurities rearing up but Magnus deals with them, with words and actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec refuses to think of himself as anywhere near "beautiful" (because really, if he was "beautiful" where would that leave Magnus?) his Warlock won't accept that quietly.<br/>Malec, Oneshot and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare
> 
> I just had this little headcanon in mind in which Alec rejects Magnus's compliments but Magnus won't have any of it. So here we are.  
> I tried to explain with words why Magnus loves Alec but wow, that was hard. (No pun intended)  
> There's also a line from TBC: What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway)
> 
> I hope it turned out okay, if you see any errors just shoot me a message! 
> 
> (Notice how I'm always ending up writing smut, it's a blessing and a curse. I'm so sorry.)

Alexander wasn’t used to getting compliments.

 

Shadowhunters weren’t prone to cooing over their children, lavishing them in "what a cute little boy you are" or "look how much you’ve grown" and the like. His parents in particular had never really expressed their feelings in words; more in an approving nod or a lullaby that carried him to sleep. When he had first surpassed his father’s shooting with a bow at the tender age of 13, he had been praised for his skills, that he would be useful to the Nephilim and their mission. But that was no compliment.

And when he and his two siblings had grown into young adults, the age you got compliments for simply being nice to look at, he had prefered to stay hidden. It was who he decided to be.

Attention, particularly for his appearance, hadn’t been anything he thirsted for.

He had hidden his sexuality for so long, his crush on Jace, and now he wanted to hide _any_ of his flaws, and what better way than not to stick out at all.

 

Meeting Magnus had messed it all up.

The warlock was more than happy to hand out the most _embarrassing_ compliments Alec couldn’t even think of. When Alec had tried to stay hidden in his quiet corner, Magnus had been more than happy to find him. Alec had struggled, almost messing up _everything_ (but when had Magnus become _everything_?) before he had dragged himself out into the open.

 

So now, Alec had to deal with compliments. He still wasn’t good with them, still something buried deep within protested at the mere idea words like "beautiful“ and "so sweet, so lovely, you don’t know what you do to me“ being said to him, whispered impudently into his ear.

If he was "beautiful“ where would that leave Magnus?

Alec decided to consult a dictionary on adjectives stronger than "beautiful“ as soon as possible, just so he could reply with those in his head whenever Magnus complimented him.

 

* * *

 

Alec was laying on Magnus’s king-size bed he had replaced his simple mattress with, the covers cool under his heated skin from the shower he just took. Enveloped in the smell of his boyfriend and his numerous body products, he wondered why other people’s beds were always more comfortable than your own.

He sighed happily and buried himself deeper into the covers when he heard Magnus enter the room, but was too lazy to open his eyes just yet.

 

Magnus let out a low and appreciative hum, sounding as if he was immensely satisfied with himself to have come in just at the right time.

 

"Would you look at that? An Angel falling from Heaven right into my bed,“ he said with a wide grin on his lips, his eyes roaming over Alec who was laying on his side. He paid special attention to his pale thighs that his short pajama pants couldn’t hide, the sharp hips and lovely curve of his upper body, the few inches of his flat stomach the rode up shirt was showing, and the scar the Alliance Rune had left on his hand, feeling his own scar almost burning in response.

 

When Alec let out a disapproving sound however, curling up as if to hide himself, Magnus felt irritation well up inside him. Not at his lover, but at the world, cursing everyone – unnecessarily but it felt much better – for making Alec _choke_ his own self until he didn’t even know how to breathe anymore, even though the chains around his throat were gone. If the Nephilim had to believe they were so much better than everyone else, they should at least be able to make their own children feel good about who they were.

 

Suddenly Magnus was atop of him on his hands and knees, the unexpected presence of his boyfriend so close to him, covering his body in his smell and warmth, raising goosebumps on Alec’s skin. Magnus looked angry and even though he felt that the anger was not directed at him, Alec looked worriedly into the warlock’s face.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment until Magnus let out a deep sigh, lowering his head to press his lips – _oh, strawberry lipgloss_ – to Alec’s cheek, ear and chin, just showering him in attention. Alec decided he liked these kind of showers a lot.

 

When Alec sighed in delight and turned his head to offer his lips to Magnus, the warlock felt his stomach tighten. Having Alec present himself to him like this, his chappy but oh so pretty lips asking to be kissed, laying his neck bare in the process and his body pliant and strong underneath him – it gave Magnus a lot of ideas what he could do to him in the course of the night.

 

He kissed Alec, just pressing their mouths together at first, before Alec impatiently opened his mouth to invite him inside. An invitation Magnus could not refuse.

 

"You don’t even _begin_ to understand how ravishing you are, how much you leave me undone with just one kiss of your lovely lips,“ Magnus said while attending his words with feverish kisses to said lovely lips.

 

"You are so so beautiful, my darling,“ he whispered in the voice that was just for Alec’s ears.

 

But Alec stiffened, physically rejecting that description of him. All his doubts came flooding up, threatening to drown him, and he began shaking his head, hiding his face with his arms.

 

"I don't— _I’m not_. Boring, plain, uninteresting, _messed up_ – that is what I am. Just having blue eyes doesn’t make me beautiful,“ he spat the last word, muffled slightly by his arms covering his face.

 

"I know I’m not bad to look at,“ he started. "Izzy and I resemble each other almost like twins after all, and Izzy is more than nice to look at – but she’s not wearing old and washed-out sweaters or hiding behind her hair. I’m— grumpy and just—" He bit his lip in frustration, because he could feel the struggle for more words almost numbing his tongue. "I’m bad with people, bad with shadowhunting, bad with words. And I always say too quickly what goes through my head and you see how that only leads to embarrassing myself and giving away when I didn't understand the sarcasm in a comment. I know it’s annoying.“ And he did, knew from the sympathetic but strained sighs.

 

"And— and it’s not just that. Music can be beautiful too, and poetry. I mean— I mean "beautiful" isn’t just about appearance.“ Panting heavily from all the excitement rushing through his veins, Alec glanced at Magnus through his arms still folded over his face, albeit they were more slacked now.

 

Magnus cat-like eyes were wide and blinking, and when he registered Alec’s last words, a small smile broke out on his lips.

 

"Exactly,“ he said with conviction, his eyes urging Alec to understand.

 

When Alec just stayed silent, confused with his boyfriend, Magnus’s smile grew wider and he grabbed both of Alec’s wrists, slowly pushing them down. Alec complied reluctantly but Magnus just intertwined their fingers, resting them atop the mattress.

 

"You, my love, are a double beauty,“ he grinned and pecked his lover’s nose to which Alec reacted with crinkling it. "And by that I mean that you’re attractive in both looks and personality — don’t interrupt me, darling. Remember the day we met, at my party? You came barging in, Isabelle and Jace at the front, impetuous like always, followed by Clary and her friend. And you were at the very back, watching _their_ backs. Like always. And you were so honest, without any mask. At first I thought you were just a pretty face – which would have been enough for me that night. But then you laughed so sweetly about a silly joke I made, your eyes and face lighting up. You surprised me, and that’s not something all that many have accomplished. And then you went and surprised me _again_ , offering your kind words to me after I told you about my past.“ He leaned down to kiss Alec, a silent thank you for the kindness of that time.  
  
"I liked you from the first moment, too. So I couldn’t just stay quiet, you know,“ Alec replied in a whisper. His posture was relaxed now; Magnus’s body heat added to the comfortable pillows was just irresistible.

 

"I’m flattered you liked me that much. But normally, Shadowhunters don’t offer kind words to Downworlders. But here you are,“ he breathed the words against Alec’s lips, affectionate and entirely pleased with how things had developed.

 

Alec couldn’t help the little smile, shy and quiet, like he himself couldn’t believe he was indeed here.

 

"Hmm. You think you were just 'lucky', don’t you? 'Lucky' I noticed you, 'lucky' I was interested in you, 'lucky I put up with you'. 'Lucky' you are loved." His tone had become more serious, his feline eyes capturing Alec’s, asking for a reply.  
  
Alec bit his lip, the words hitting home. He bent his head to the side, casting his eyes down self-consciousnessly.

 

"You aren’t _lucky_ , Alec. It wasn’t by chance I noticed you. It was _you_ who captured my attention and held my interest. It was your braveness when you jumped in front of me when that fight happened at Taki’s, ready to protect me even though I could’ve transformed everyone in there into cotton balls. But you unleashed your angelic power for me, a half-demon. That’s why I love you,“ he easily claimed Alec’s lips in a soft kiss, a new wave of heat crashing over him when Alec unconsciously let out a low hum, lifting his head upwards. His blue eyes were glowing, still not convinced but happy Magnus had been happy about his actions. It was so simple – to be happy that his boyfriend had been happy because of something he had done, but Alec enjoyed it. His feelings must have been showing, because Magnus let go of one of his hands and reached for his cheek instead, stroking the soft skin there.

 

"I love you for your bravery,“ a kiss to his forehead, "I love you for your kindness,“ another kiss to the corner of his right eye, "I love you for your honesty,“ a kiss to the corner of his left eye, "and I love you for your love. For it is bright and earnest,“ finally a kiss to his lips again and Alec let out a gasp. His lips were tingling with the touch, parting to let his tongue dart out and trace Magnus’s lower lip. His boyfriend reacted promptly, running his hands eagerly up and down Alec’s body, urging him to wrap his legs around his hips. He let his hands wander to his unclothed thighs, shoving the shorts up towards his hips in order to reveal more of pale, soft skin. He pressed their groins together, both gasping in shocked pleasure. Magnus then happily slid his hands from Alec’s knees down his thighs and into his shorts, squeezing his ass with both hands. Alec arched his back, a breathless whimper escaping him before he bit his bottom lip to surpress any more sounds.

 

When Magnus slipped his hands under his shirt and shoved it upwards so it was bunched at his shoulders and began kissing his stomach, Alec interrupted him. "Not true, Magn—" a gasp escaped his lips when Magnus bit lightly at his belly button. "I wasn’t earnest with you in the beginning. I lied to everyone and I made you unhappy.“ He searched Magnus’s face, and despite the heavy blush and obvious arousal, he looked worried. It hit Magnus like lightning for a moment – this beautiful boy, the most honest person he’d ever met, kind and selfless and radiant in that – was still worried Magnus could be holding some kind of grudge, still worried he wasn’t good enough. Magnus almost choked on the feelings that rushed over him and he framed Alec’s face with his hands.

 

"Listen here, my angel. Yes, we didn’t have exactly the best start and it was hard along the way. It’s true you frustrated me – not only in a good way – and at some point I wasn’t sure how we should continue,“ his yellow-green eyes were troubled and tender, almost sad before he smiled lightly. "But you solved that, didn’t you? I already told you I loved your bravery and when you kissed me in the Hall, that was bravery par exellence. You don’t need to worry anymore.“

 

Alec nodded in response, his blue eyes gleaming with unchecked relief and reassurance. Magnus affectionately stroked a curl of black hair out of his face before merrily asking, "So, where were we?“

 

Leaning down, he started leaving open-mouthed kisses on Alec’s chest, raising goose-bumps. Not quite able to hold himself back he bit down on one pink nipple, causing Alec to cry out. They were one of Magnus’s favorite spots, Alec being especially sensitive there, and he usually left them for a later moment in their foreplay, but right now he didn’t want to take it slow. Taking it in his mouth again he sucked and licked shamelessly, Alec trashing mindlessly and burying his hands in his dark and glitter sprinkled locks.  
  
In the meanwhile Magnus slid his hands to the hem of his shorts, easily sliding them down Alec’s long and slender legs, caressing his soft skin on the go.  
  
Alec was drowning in the lust Magnus was eliciting in him, the fact that his lower body was bare only adding to his arousal. He _knew_ that Magnus knew perfectly well how sensitive his nipples were and he found it more than _unfair_ that Magnus was abusing them so thoroughly, causing whimpers and moans to escape his lips without pause. His chest was tingling and the cool air didn’t do much for it since it was covered in Magnus’s saliva.

 

"Mag—- Magnus, stop a-already with—- _there_ , please, no more!“ He knew he was whining but he couldn’t find it in him to care, the sensations too much to keep his head clear.

 

Magnus chuckled around one of his hardened nipples, the vibration causing him to hiss.

 

"You’re right, it’s high time we get to the main dish,“ he replied huskily, hands already on his inner thighs to spread them.

 

When Magnus slid his slick finger inside without hesitation, Alec threw his head back against the pillow in pleasure and surprise.

 

"I-I just showered, Magnus. Going all the way right now is—-" a loud gasp escaped him when Magnus curved his finger inside him "—- _really mean_ ,“ was all his clouded brain could provide.

 

"Oh I know you just showered,“ Magnus replied, his pupils turning into slits. "But really now, Alexander. Did you think I could hold back when you’re spread out naked beneath me,“ his voice lowered to a whisper, "smelling like my shampoo, my soap and nestling on my bed?“

 

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, just beneath his ear, and inhaled heartily. He took in Alec’s very own smell, the Marks and clean skin, but those were covered by the strong smell of Magnus’s own, sweet shampoo. He kissed the skin lightly, tracing it with his tongue, trying to taste it. He added a second finger, making Alec arch off the bed while moaning, muscles thightening around his fingers and hands tangling in his hair, pulling him strong against that perfect pale skin.

 

"That’s right, baby. Don’t hold back, you’re doing beautifully. I’ll give you as much pleasure as you want,“ Magnus promised, his mouth wandering up and down Alec’s cheek and to his chin until he claimed his lips in a short but heavy kiss.

 

"Then j-just get on with it already!“ Alec replied impatiently, a low groan following suit. Magnus’s long and slender fingers were entering him in just the right angle, making his body quiver. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly. Alec wanted the all-consuming heat, the pleasure that took his breath away and left him feeling like he was Magnus’s to the very last inch.

 

"And what is it I should get on with? Tell me, Alec, what do you want?“ Magnus got up a little, one hand on the pillow beside Alec’s head to support his weight, his face above Alec’s and taking in all little reactions his lover couldn’t surpress. At his words, Alec bit his lower lip, his brows furrowing and a pleading look in his eyes. Alec didn’t particularly like voicing in detail what he wanted Magnus to do; he thought it too vulgar and revealing. But Magnus had taught him how it wasn’t always like that, taught him how such words could spark lust ten-fold and get him what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Magnus so, so much, the want like liquid fire in his veins.

 

"I want you, Magnus, please,“ he wasn’t begging just yet, but he knew the pleading tone to his voice would make Magnus give in more easily. Or so he thought. His lover moved his fingers inside him, pushing them deeper. Alec gasped, trying to push his body downwards.

 

"You already have me though, Alexander. Try to be more exact, or I won’t know what you want,“ he replied, voice teasing and challenging. He wanted Alec to be more open about his desires, to understand it wasn’t a bad thing that he wanted Magnus. Not to mention it turned him on like almost nothing else when his angel was pleading for him, asking him in his lovely voice and blue eyes bright with emotions.

 

"I want you _inside_ me, not just your fingers, I want you all the way. _Please_ , Magnus,“ he gave in, hoping this time Magnus would comply. A husky chuckle came from him, and Alec felt how his lower body was moved to lie sideways while his upper body was still on his back. His long legs were laying horizontally on the bed now and Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

 

Magnus took his fingers out before pulling his sweat pants down. He stroked himself a few times, magic doing its work and a layer of lube covering him.

 

"You’re just so _honey-sweet_ when you beg, my angel,“ he replied then grinning, pulling Alec’s body down a bit before pressing himself inside, entering steadily. Nothing compared to the feeling of his lover shaking underneath him in pure delight and pleasure, voice breaking on his name, sliding into the tight heat of Alec’s body.

 

When the first tension left Alec’s body, he started moving with a firm pace, one of his soft hands gripping his lover’s hip to hold him there, while the other was gripping the sheets. Alec felt how each thrust reached deeper inside, felt his body rocking with it but each time Magnus pulled him back more strongly, more towards his own body until Alec’s head was almost sliding down the pillow.

 

"Just look at you, so pretty and lovely, happily taking me inside, aren’t you?“ Magnus asked him, breathless and huskily with a small grin on his lips. The grip on Alec’s hips tightened before he pushed inside with more fervor.

 

Alec cried out at Magnus spreading him open, his body aching with the searing pleasure of being taken so _good_. He was reaching him in all his sensitive places, Alec whimpering in frustration at how good it was. He felt how Magnus’s hips were colliding again and again with his ass and he would sometimes leave them pressed together, letting Alec feel how deep he could reach in this position. Alec would push back in those moments, a cry escaping him and toes curling.

 

"More Magnus, do it harder, please!“ Alec begged, extending one arm trying to reach his lover. He wanted to touch more of Magnus, wanted a kiss and a soft whisper, wanted everything Magnus could give him.  
  
Magnus intertwined their fingers, gripping his hand tightly. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Locking their eyes, Alec noticed Magnus’s eyes were almost completely black orbs, the green and gold colour pushed to a thin line.

 

Suddenly Magnus pulled him down by the arm a few inches, until his head lay completely on the mattress. Alec noticed how much he towered above him now, his own body folded tightly, Magnus still inside him, pulsing and deep.

           

Bringing Alec’s hand to lay on his hips he covered it with his own before he began moving again. His first few thrusts were slow and painfully sweet, Alec sighing in soft pleasure. But then he tightened his grip on Alec’s hand and slammed himself deep inside, enjoying the surprised cry his lover let out. Not slowing down, Magnus buried himself again and again inside Alec’s heat, drinking up the sounds his angel was making.

 

"Is this what you wanted? Being taken like this, is this how you wanted it, Alec?“ He asked, thrusting inside especially deep and strong. Alec threw his head back, crying out loudly and trashing beneath Magnus.

 

"Yes, y-yes! Magnus, more, do it like this more!“ He sobbed out, tears filling his bottle blue eyes that were begging Magnus.

 

"Like this, deep and relentless? Do you want me to fuck you like this, Alexander?“ His voice was strained, the effort to hold back and not just flip Alec over and have his way with him again and again almost too much. He kept his thrusts steady, giving Alec almost what he wanted.

 

"I do want it!“ He moaned loudly, biting his lower lip desperately. It was red and swollen, taunting Magnus to kiss it. Instead Magnus slammed inside hard, earning a breathless cry from Alec. "I want you to fuck me deep and relentless, pleaseplease _pleasepl_ —-"   
  
His next words were chocked when Magnus brought his hand that was covering Alec’s hip to the back of his knees, pushing them towards his upper body. Sliding in and out even more easily in this position, Magnus made sure to reach as deep as he could, causing Alec to shake violently. He was crying out uninhibited, the pleasure of having Magnus taking him like this leaving him breathless.

 

"You are the loveliest, Alec, what I wouldn’t give to make you understand how beautiful you are,“ Magnus mused, his words a whisper but they still pierced through Alec’s clouded mind, through his loud moans and cries.

 

Alec wanted to tell him that it was the other way around, that Magnus was beautiful beyond comparison but he couldn’t form the words. Instead he let Magnus’s name fall from his lips again and again, as a moan, a whimper, a cry or sometimes even a shout.

 

Taking in the sight of Alec, Magnus felt the heat in his lower belly tighten. He was so close and Alec so breathtakingly exquisite, his pale skin marked with black Runes covered in sweat and normally pink nipples red and swollen. Around them he could still see scattered marks of his teeth were he had bitten down on the soft flesh. He bent down, enveloping one stiff peak with his mouth again, enjoying how his lover let out a loud whine. He did the same with the other one, pulling back to admire how they now glistened with his saliva.

 

"Magnus—- I’m close, I’m going to-"

 

"Me too. Go right ahead. Come for me, Alexander.“  
  
Magnus’s velvety voice, ordering him to come broke his last resistance and he arched off the bed with a loud cry. Magnus was pressing him down into the mattress the next second, crying out Alec’s name as the blinding euphoria took him over. Alec felt how Magnus's hand on his knees tightened, felt his body overflowing, felt hot and like he was Magnus’s to the very last inch.

 

When they came down from the highs of their orgasms, Magnus pulled out slowly and looked at Alec. His lover was panting harshly, tears drying on his face and lips swollen plump. His body and hair were drenched in sweat, bite-marks adorning his skin beside the Runes and looking down he saw him drenched there as well.

 

"What do you say we hop under the shower together this time, darling?“  
  
Alec groaned, trying to kick Magnus.

 

"Only if you use _my_ shampoo this time.“  


End file.
